


Somewhat Alike

by AirbendernamedJay (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Kiyi (Avatar), Older Kiyi, Post-Series, Sisters, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/AirbendernamedJay
Summary: Kiyi has a secret that is bothering her, a secret that her friends have found out and want to use against her. Only Azula can help her and during this the two discover they have more in common that they thought.





	Somewhat Alike

Azula wandered through the palace courtyard. She yawned tiredly as she passed the old cherry blossom tree, looking up casually at the pink flowers. In her youth she would send flames up to the highest branches trying to burn the petals without damaging the tree. It had always been an amusing game though the tree bore a few charred scars from her failed attempts.

Part of her was tempted to try again now, she knew with her years of experience she could reduce all the flowers to ash without so much as a spark touching the bark. She raised her hand slowly as if about to do just that but lowered it again with a sigh. Zuko would have a fit if he found out. Not to mention her mother. Her position here at the palace was delicate as it was, she knew if she did anything Zuko thought might indicate her mental state slipping he’d have her carted off back to that mental asylum. Azula repressed a shudder at the thought.

She hated that place, all pure white walls, making her wear that awful straight jacket that kept her from even sipping her own tea without assistance. Worst of all were the doctors, always asking how she was feeling and prying. Azula preferred to be a very private person, she didn’t like the way those head doctors looked at her and whenever they wrote something down she always felt a sting of nervousness. She would never admit to that of course, in her opinion fear made her weak and weakness should never be shown.

Azula let out a long sigh settling herself down at the base of the tree,folding her legs beneath her, her hands falling to her knees as she closed her eyes. As she exhaled she felt her heart beat steadying.Her mind clearing very slightly as she forced the images of the mental asylum from her mind.

A soft breeze moved the branches, ribbons of sunlight passed through them touching Azula’s skin. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the slight heat from the sunlight, feeling her chi pulsing through her, as if it too could sense the rays of sunlight. The energy that fuelled her bending dancing on her skin was always a welcome sensation.

Some leaves to her left rustled. Azula scowled, her lips pressing together. The leaves rustled again, the breeze no where near strong enough to be the cause of it. “Who ever is trying to sneak up on me better reconsider.” Azula growled. She opened her eyes at the sound of the gasp and small footsteps coming towards her.

“I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you.” A voice declared. Azula tilted her head slightly looking up at the girl standing over her. “If I was, you wouldn’t have heard me coming!” Kiyi grinned her eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Hmm.” Is all Azula replied with, straightening her back she closed her eyes once more, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about Kiyi. Part of her mind screamed that the girl was her mother’s attempt at replacing her, having a daughter more like Zuko but the few interactions she’d had with her sister had show she wasn’t much like Zuko at all. As it happened, Azula was loathe to admit, Kiyi was more like her than she was sure their mother would like.

“What’cha doing?” Kiyi asked curiously, Azula sighed, Kiyi may be like her in some ways but there were ways they differed greatly. Kiyi settled down next to her, folding her legs beneath her in a similar way to how Azula sat.

“Ignoring you.” Azula stated tiredly, only opening her eyes very slightly to glare at the younger girl.

“Well you’re not doing a very good job of that.” Kiyi laughed leaning back with her hands on the grass behind her.

“Can’t you go bother Zuzu?” Azula asked with a groan. Kiyi pulled a face,her brows furrowing.

“Nah...” She mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably. “I was looking for you actually.” She looked up at Azula hopefully. Azula let out a long sigh, finally opening her eyes to look at her sister properly.

“Is Zuzu finally getting on your nerves?” She asked, her voice carrying a hint of amusement.

“No!” Kiyi exclaimed leaning forwards. She frowned and looked away, her shoulders slummed slightly. “Maybe… Kinda. I don’t wanna talk about it.” She looked down pulling a few blades of grass from the earth. Azula snorted in amusement as smoke began drifting upward from where Kiyi held it. She could only imagine their mothers reaction to seeing her youngest do something so similar to what Azula had done in her youth. She could almost hear her mother’s disproving remarks and how she’d blame Azula’s influence.

“And you thought you’d come bother me why?” Azula asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Kiyi looked up quickly her eyes looking anywhere but at Azula.

“Do I need a reason to spend time with my big sister?” Kiyi asked, her eyes sparkling slightly. Azula rolled her eyes, suppressing a groan.

“Mother doesn’t approve of you spending time with me.” Azula reminded her tiredly, remembering the lecture she’d got from Ursa when Zuko had finally agreed to let her stay at the palace. Although Ursa had tried to be subtle Azula was well aware of Kiyi’s orders to give Azula a wide berth. Her mother seemed to be under the impression that Azula was about to attempt to kidnap or otherwise harm Kiyi despite the fact it had been years since she had attempted anything malicious towards Zuko or anyone else in her family.

Azula found Ursa’s protectiveness of Kiyi perplexing. Kiyi was hardly a defenceless child anymore and in Azula’s opinion should be given more of a free reign. When she was her age she was out conquering cities not being forced to hide within the palace walls only permitted to leave for school and special events.

“Maybe that’s why I’m here.” Kiyi grinned mischievously, Azula’s lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smile. She turned her head to get a better look at Kiyi, her brow furrowing when she spotted a red mark poking out of her sleeve.

“What’s that there?” Azula asked sharply, reaching out for her sister’s hand. Kiyi flushed glancing down at her sleeve that had slipped down and flushing quickly pulling her hand away before Azula could take it.

“Nothing.” She said a little to quickly for it to be true, her playful demeanour instantly being replaced by her body tensing and eyes looking downward. Azula scowled, her lips pressing together in irritation.That mark was clearly not nothing and she hated to be lied to. Lying led to betrayal. Mai and Ty Lee once lied to her, her father used to lie to her.

“That looked like a burn.” She growled, Kiyi shrugged, hugging her knees and looking anywhere but at Azula.

“It’s nothing just an accident from training.” She mumbled staring at the grass below by her feet. Azula huffed irritably.

“Of course.” She patronised, the scowl not leaving her face for a second. “Because you’re so terrible at firebending that you’d allow that to happen.” She droned, watching Kiyi balk with only slight amusement. She knew Kiyi had at least some talent for firebending. She’d seen it, on the rare occasion she’d stumbled upon one of Kiyi’s lessons during her walks around the palace grounds.

“Or...” Azula began, folding her arms across her chest. “Someone did that to you.” She watched as Kiyi’s shoulders slumped, she inhaled slowly.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Kiyi muttered, still not looking at Azula.“Especially not Zuzu.” Normally Azula would have smirked at hearing her younger sister call Zuko by that name but instead her serious expression didn’t change.

“Afraid our dear brother will think less of you?” Azula asked sarcastically, she instantly regretted it when Kiyi winced. Her face twisting into an expression of barely concealed fear.

“Something like that.” She muttered. Azula frowned holding her hand out.

“Let me see.” She ordered sharply. When Kiyi hesitated she sighed in exasperation. “I only want to see how bad it is, Zuzu and mother don’t need to know.” Azula rolled her her eyes, trying her best to appear unconcerned despite the cold horror that had gripped her chest for reasons she barely understood. “Not that they’d listen to me anyway.” She muttered remembering how Zuko barely spoke a word to her, seeming not to know what to say to her while her mother avoided her completely.

Kiyi slowly held out her arm, avoiding eye contact as she pulled her sleeve down. Azula carefully took her wrist holding it surprisingly gently as she examined the burn. She held her breath as she took in the red hand print seared into her sisters flesh. It seemed to be blistering at the edge and she instantly knew that it hadn’t been treated.

She repressed the wince as she imagined the feeling of a flaming palm pressing into her skin. She knew the firebending move well. Having been on the receiving end of it many times in her youth from her stricter masters and occasionally even her father. The hand print was too small to have been inflicted by any of Kiyi’s tutors, they were all rather large men and this looked like it was done by someone closer to Kiyi’s age.

Azula released her wrist without a word. When she stood Kiyi looked up at her curiously, a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Azula still didn’t speak as she brushed a few petals that had fallen from the tree off her clothing. She took this moment to collect herself, turning away from Kiyi slightly in an attempt to hide her heavy breathing and the line that was becoming permanently etched between her eyebrows. Her fingers curled into fists a few times before she exhaled slowly.

“Come on.” Azula barely glanced at Kiyi as she stepped away, her face once again slipping into an impassive mask. Kiyi frowned, biting her lip as she scrambled to her feet, quickly pulling her sleeve down to hide the burn.

“Where are we going?” Kiyi asked, a cautious edge to her voice as she followed Azula towards the palace, her eyes darting around looking for an escape.

“You don’t really think a burn like that can go untreated do you?”

“What? Oh… It’s fine, it doesn’t even hurt.” Kiyi winced as she held onto her arm where the burn was covered by her sleeve. Azula rolled her eyes at the obvious lie but paused, turning to face Kiyi.

“Oh so you’d rather have a scar like Zuzu?” She asked, her lip curling up in distaste.

“What?” Kiyi paled at Azula’s words, looking up at her in shock. “Will it really...”

“Yes it will.” Azula interrupted. “Unless it’s treated.” She sighed as Kiyi just looked down, conflicted. “No one has to know.”She told her, her voice softer than before. After a moment Kiyi nodded slowly,her hand still holding onto her injured arm. Azula turned on her heels making her way towards the palace, this time Kiyi followed without question.

Azula led Kiyi inside into an empty room. With a flick of her wrist flames shot out of her fingertips towards the lamps and the room was illuminated in a dim blue light revealing it to be a storeroom of sorts. Azula rifled through the cupboards, wrinkling her nose against musky scent of the room. She knew the ointment she was looking for must be here somewhere.

A few moments later she found it, a glass bottle filled with a clear substance. It was made from a plant found all over the Fire Nation. The Palace always kept a large stock of the ointment as with so many firebenders burns were commonplace. Azula remembered the many nights she had sneaked into this very storeroom to take some ointment for herself when she had been a bit to ambitious with experimenting with her bending and didn’t want others to know of her failure.

She indicated for Kiyi to roll up her sleeve, Kiyi did so, her gaze wandering around the room at all the strange items piled onto the shelves. Jars of various cures littered the place, as well as strange equipment for measuring various things. Azula carefully cleaned the burn before smearing some of the ointment over it. Kiyi let out a sigh, relaxing slightly and she knew the pain would be numbing quite a bit.

“Change the bandages daily and apply more of this each time.” Azula instructed, shoving the bottle of ointment and some spare bandages into Kiyi’s hands. “If you need more just take it from in here.”

“How do you know all this?” Kiyi asked as she put the medical supplies in her pockets. “And won’t someone notice these missing?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “I know from experience. No one will notice a small amount missing.” She scoffed, pushing Kiyi from the room.“Even if someone did notice would it really matter? You need them.”

“I guess.” Kiyi agreed, she frowned looking down for a moment then back up at Azula who was leading her away from the storeroom.

“So where are we going now?” Kiyi asked hesitantly, she chewed her lip as she awaited Azula’s answer.

“We need to talk.” Azula told her, hating how much like her mother she sounded in that sentence. Kiyi winced at her tone.

“I’d rather not.” She mumbled taking a step away. “Not about that anyway.”

“If you’d rather talk to Zuko or mother then that’s fine.” Azula turned to her with narrowed eyes. Kiyi gasped straightening defiantly.

“You said you wouldn’t tell!”

“I said they didn’t need to know.” Azula smirked as Kiyi floundered for an argument. She knew she had won.

“Ok fine.” Kiyi gave Azula a very familiar scowl that made Azula’s smirk widen.

“I assume you’d rather have this conversation in private.” She turned leading Kiyi down the hall. A quick glance up and down confirmed that they were the only ones around so she quickly slipped a hand behind a tapestry pressing a loose stone in quickly. The wall clicked and with a push it opened to reveal a passageway. Kiyi gasped,her eyes lighting up in interest as she entered.

“I’ve not found this one! Where does it go?”

“You’ll see.” Azula smiled very slightly as she stepped into the shadows,glad that the low light level hid her expression. She pushed the wall shut behind her. Kiyi was already walking ahead, a small orange flame jumping out of her palm to light her way. Azula trailed after her, not bothering to light a fire in her own palm. The light from Kiyi’s fire was more than sufficient and even so Azula felt she would be able to navigate this passageway in pure darkness if she had to.

“So tell me, who gave you that mark?” Azula asked as they walked. Kiyi looked downward, biting her lip.

“It doesn’t really matter.” She mumbled.

“It does to me.” Azula snapped, she scowled at her own admission. “Just tell me Kiyi.” She was highly aware of her sisters eyes on her.

“I…It was Jyoti.” Kiyi admitted softly looking away quickly. Azula frowned, glancing at Kiyi. From what she remembered Jyoti was a tall girl with a round face, a firebender the same age as Kiyi. She thought the girl was one of Kiyi’s friends.

“One of your friends?” Azula asked, unable to conceal the dangerous edge to her voice, Kiyi turned to her wide eyed.

“You’re not going to say anything to Zuko or mother are you?” She asked worriedly. Azula sighed shaking her head.

“Just tell me what happened.” She droned avoiding looking at her sister.She wondered what could have prompted Kiyi’s friend to betray her. Her mind couldn’t help but drift back of the time that her own friends betrayed her. She forced those thoughts down, this was not the time to dwell on the past.

Kiyi hesitated, she stared downward, the hand not holding a small flame fiddling with the bottom of her shirt nervously as her steps slowed until she was no longer walking forwards. Azula paused too, turning just in front of her to examine her. She folded her arms across her chest waiting impatiently trying her best to hide her concern.

“Jyoti…Yesterday she found out something.” Kiyi told her slowly, still looking downward. “Something I don’t want everyone to know.”Azula raised her eyebrows at this, she wondered what this could be but doubted Kiyi would tell her if she didn’t want anyone knowing. “She didn’t like it, I didn’t expect her to that’s why I didn’t want everyone to know. I thought I’d scared her enough to keep quiet about it but then I found out she’d told Miho and well I challenged her to an Agni Kai.” Kiyi shrugged looking up at Azula sheepishly.

“And she burned you then?” Azula asked, scowling at the thought. She thought her sister was at least a good enough firebender to not be defeated so easily. But Kiyi shook her head, an indignant expression crossing her features.

“No!” She exclaimed. “I left a burn right on her forehead only a few minutes in.” She smirked slightly at this and Azula was taken aback by how familiar that expression was. “It wasn’t a bad one or anything, probably won’t even scar… That much.” Kiyi looked away. When mother found out she wasn’t happy, Zuko then gave me a lecture and well...” Kiyi shrugged, scowling irritably. “But it was her fault!” She looked up at Azula as if expecting a similar lecture but Azula only rolled her eyes.

“So that’s why you’re avoiding Zuzu?” It was more a statement than a question. Kiyi just shrugged in response. “But that still doesn’t tell me how Jyoti managed to burn you.”

“That was today.” Kiyi admitted, rubbing her arm nervously. “I wasn’t expecting her and Miho to get backup.”

“What?” Azula growled, glaring at Kiyi wishing she could storm into that school and punish every single one of those idiots who dared harm her sister.

“I’m not very good in a fight if it’s six on one. A couple of girls grabbed my arms and held them up and then Jyoti she… Well yeah.” Kiyi just nodded to her bandaged arm. Azula inhaled slowly trying to contain her anger. “I guess she wanted revenge for the Agni Kai.” Kiyi shrugged, the nonchalant manner in which she spoke about the situation only served to increase Azula’s anger.

“What were the names of those that assaulted you?” Azula hissed, her eyes narrowing. “I’ll make sure they pay.” Kiyi shook her head uickly.

“That will make it worse and Jyoti said...” She pulled a face looking away. “She said she and everyone else would tell the whole school and make sure Zuko and mother find out about...” Kiyi shook her head again, grabbing Azula’s hand. “Please don’t do anything.”She implored her.

“You are a member of the royal family. This sort of behaviour cannot go unpunished.” Azula huffed, even though Kiyi was not in line for the throne she was still given certain privileges due to being Zuko’s sister. She pulled her hand out of Kiyi’s grip finally meeting Kiyi’s gaze. Seeing her sister so distressed made her heart twist uncomfortably.

“Jyoti said she’d honour the Agni Kai. She won’t tell anyone else my secret but the burn was revenge for the one on her forehead. She said that’d be the end of it unless I tried anything towards her.”Kiyi looked down. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“She already dishonoured the Agni Kai in attacking you.” Azula told her in annoyance wondering how it’s possible for Kiyi to not understand the full meaning of an Agni Kai. “What are your masters teaching you?” She shook her head in exasperation. “It’s obviously not sufficient.”

Kiyi laughed lightly, eyes flicking up to Azula’s cautiously as a shaky smile forms across her lips. “They mostly just try to stop me making my fire too big.” Kiyi admitted.

“Typical!” Azula spat, throwing her hands up. “And I suppose your struggle with facing six opponents stems from your masters inability to teach?” She asked stepping forwards towards Kiyi. Kiyi just shrugged in response to this. “Show me your stance.” Azula ordered, lighting up her left palm with a flame so she could observe Kiyi more closely.

“What?” Kiyi blinked in confusion, her brow furrowing.

“You heard me. Your stance, show it to me.” Azula snapped impatiently. Kiyi slowly took a step back raising her arms and slipping into a basic firebending stance.

“Hmm.”Azula scowled, tilting her head slightly. “Wider.” She told her circling her and nudging her arms so they were further apart. “You won’t be able to make big enough flames to face more than one person otherwise.”

“But won’t that leave my chest unguarded?” Kiyi asked in confusion turning to Azula, her hands lowering slightly. “And my teachers have always said big flames are a bad idea, too hard to control or something.”

“Your teachers are morons.” Azula grumbled. “I know you’re powerful enough to control large flames and even so. I’m here, if you make something you can’t control I can stop it.”

“Wait you want me to firebend here?” Kiyi asked unconvinced.

“This passage is made from stone, it’s perfectly safe.” Azula stepped forwards. "As for leaving you unguarded.” She moved into her own firebending stance. “You must be quick.” She darted her hand forwards, a blue flame leaping from her palm. “Both in your attack and your retreat.” She turned as soon as the flame was away from her hand, retreating back into a more defensive stance before demonstrating again with a quick attack. “But your opponent can’t attack you if they have to put all their energy into defending themselves.” She then sent out several aggressive attack not leaving a moment between them leaving no opening for an attack to get past her flames. Kiyi watched with wide eyes and a grin spreading across her face.

“So like this.” Kiyi did her best to mimic Azula’s movements, Azula paused in her bending demonstration to watch, a pleased smile pulling at her lips.

“Almost.” She encouraged, nodding in approval. “With a bit of practice you’ll be able to face many opponents.”

“My masters won’t let me practice this.” Kiyi admitted, straightening as the last of her flames died down. “They’ll say it’s too risky. Zuko will probably agree with them.”

“Then I'll teach you.” The words had escaped Azula before she had time to contemplate them. She frowned, wondering how Zuko would react to this. She knew her mother definitely would not approve. But this was important, she couldn’t just let her sister get hurt because her firebending masters were too incompetent to do their job.

“Really?” Kiyi asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

“Yes really, I don’t care what Zuzu and mother say, I’m teaching you. if they forbid me from doing so, we can always train here. They don’t know about this passageway.” Azula froze as Kiyi suddenly hurtled into her, she looked down as the shorter girl hugged her tightly. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, awkwardly encircling her arms around her sister.

“Does this mean you’ll teach me how to bend lightning?” Kiyi asked looking up at Azula with a grin. Azula scoffed, pushing Kiyi away.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She teased.

“Come on you were my age when you learned.”

“I was considerably more advanced than you. My masters weren’t quite as moronic.” Azula told her, with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.“But if you master firebending I suppose I could teach you how to bend lightning as well.”

“Now you’re teaching me that should be easy!”

Azula turned making her way the rest of the way through the passageway,hiding the amused smile plastered across her face. “We’ll see.” Kiyi followed her quickly, relighting the fire in her palm so she could see where she was going.

They reached a tall ladder. Kiyi paused glancing between it and the fire in her palm. Azula sighed and shot a small blue flame at a lantern above them allowing Kiyi enough light to climb without having to use a hand to control her fire.

They soon reached a dead end, Kiyi looked up at Azula expectantly as her sister shot a fire ball at the wall. It opened with a creaking sound and Kiyi pushed through eagerly. The sun momentarily blinded them but their eyes soon adjusted to the new light level. “The roof?” She asked looking out over the city. Azula just nodded stepping out into the sunlight and settling herself down on the flatter part of the tiles. “How high up are we?”

“Is this where you tell me you’re afraid of heights?” Azula teased, relaxing as the sun warmed her. Kiyi shook her head but sat down next to Azula. They were on the highest point of the palace roof, no one would find them here. The place had been a favourite of Azula’s when she was a child.

“No.” Kiyi said settling down next to Azula. “I just wasn’t expecting to come up here.” She looked down over the edge curiously. “This is really high.” She stated.

“You are scared.” Azula accused playfully.

“Am not!” Kiyi cried indignantly. Azula smirked, snickering quietly.

“Of course.” She shot a Kiyi an amused look as her sister crossed her arms and glared at her.

The two fell into silence, Azula turning her attention out towards the horizon while Kiyi looked down at the roof tiles. The sun glowed down on them both fuelling their bending. Azula sighed contentedly, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the warmth on her face.

“You know how I said I was looking for you?” Kiyi asked carefully after a while.

“Hmm?” Azula replied not opening her eyes as she enjoyed the sun’s warmth.

“Well it’s because I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kiyi took a deep breath not looking at Azula. “It’s sort of to do with Jyoti I guess.” At this Azula opened her eyes turning her head towards Kiyi.

“Is this to do with whatever secret she discovered?” Azula asked quietly. Kiyi nodded, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip.

“She said I was like you.” Kiyi told her quickly. Her hands bunching up in the fabric of her trousers as her shoulders tensed.

“In what way?” Azula asked curiously, her heart dropping slightly. She was aware of some of the similarities she bore to her sister but also hoped some of her traits they didn’t share. Kiyi made a small sound continuing to look down.

“She said you kissed a girl once.” Kiyi blurted out. Azula frowned but let out a relieved breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’ve kissed girls more than once.” She admitted, trying to hide the uncomfortable feeling that had gripped her. Kiyi finally looked at her, her eyes wide. “Although my relationships never seem to last very long.” Azula pursed her lips turning away with a frown.

“So…You like girls?” Kiyi asked nervously. “The way Zuko likes girls?”

“What of it?” Azula asked shrugging. “It doesn’t really matter.” She watched as Kiyi stared at the roof tiles and sighed. “Are you trying to tell me you also like girls the way Zuko likes girls?” She asked, deciding to use her words for lack of a better way of saying it. It took Kiyi a long moment but eventually she nodded, her eyes squeezing shut. “And this was the secret Jyoti reacted so negatively towards?” Kiyi nodded again.

Azula sighed and placed an arm around her sister’s shoulder carefully. “Jyoti is an imbecile.”

“She said we should both be locked up. She said if mother finds out she’ll disown me.” Kiyi rambled, blinking hard as her eyes filled with tears.

“No one is going to lock you up for that reason.” Azula reassured her. “It was once commonplace but Zuko has since abolished that law.” She told her. “As for mother. Well if she didn’t disown me then she definitely won’t disown you.”

“Mother knows about you?” Kiyi asked in surprise.

“I don’t exactly advertise my… Inclinations but it has been the subject of a few conversations yes.” Azula sighed remembering how confused her mother had reacted, she only hoped that she would be more understanding towards Kiyi.

“Miho said it was disgusting and wrong.” Kiyi stated sadly.

“Miho is ignorant and uneducated.” Azula spat. “There are plenty of people like us. All over the Fire Nation, even beyond our borders. People’s negative opinions can be difficult to deal with but they are wrong. There’s always going to be ignorant people who think they know how you should live your life. But this isn’t something you can or should repress. It’s just who you are. I learned that the hard way.” Azula trailed off thinking back to how hard she had tried to ignore her feelings. How her secret had almost torn her apart. Although when she was Kiyi’s age it was a secret that realistically could have got her imprisoned, her status as princess would not have protected her.

"Mother isn't going to like it." Kiyi sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Azula asked frowning. Her experience with their mother finding out wasn't exactly negative. Her mother had mostly been confused and wondered if it was a symptom of Azula's mental state. She at least seemed to accept it now.

"She already says I'm too much like you." Kiyi shrugged. "She thinks I'm copying you or something." Azula sighed at this, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'm trying to be like you or anything."

"I suppose we do share some similarities." Azula admitted quietly. "Mother will come around eventually. There are certain things we have no choice in."

Kiyi nodded slowly. “You’re not going to tell anyone are you? About... You know. I’m not ready for everyone to know.”

“I won’t say a word about it. You tell them when you’re ready.” Azula assured her. They fell silent once more staring off into the distance.

"Hey Azula." Kiyi broke the silence first. "If I am like you, I'm glad." She admitted, Azula turned to her in surprise. "What?" Kiyi laughed. "You're a really strong firebender and you're actually not as much of a horrible person as everyone says you are." She grinned. Azula didn't know how to feel about this declaration.

Kiyi laughed at her expression. “Thanks Azula. For everything.” She smiled. “You’re the best sister.” At this Azula let out an amused snort, she was sure Zuko wouldn’t agree. A warm feeling filled her chest nonetheless.

"Of course I am." She smirked smugly. The two sisters turned their attention to the view of the city that spread out beyond the cities walls both feeling closer to the other than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the Month of Azula Challenge in 2018 on the Avatar Amino. The challenge was to create something that showed the good side of Azula. I decided to write something and this is the result. 
> 
> Fun Fact the working title for this was literally just Kiyi is Gay.


End file.
